On Deaf's Ears
by frenchgirl1981
Summary: Emma has a daughter elsewhere and everyone is just finding this out when she has to come live with Emma. And one hitch…she's deaf. Based on a dream I had the other day.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own them at all, I just own my ideas. This might be far-fetched but I thought it was interesting.

Emma has a daughter elsewhere and everyone is just finding this out when she has to come live with Emma. And one hitch…she's deaf. Based on a dream I had the other day.

"You have a what?" Snow said with her eyes wide as saucers. "A daughter, Henry has a sister." Emma announced to Snow, Henry, Regina and Charming.

"I have a sister?" Henry asked he was so excited at the new information.

"And when were you going to tell us Ms. Swan?" Regina's voice echoed the apartment.

"Um I was going to tell you but things got busy, her father my ex is unable to take care of her now so…" Emma trailed off.

"Oh my gosh! How old is she? I can dress her in all these dresses." Snow said almost jumping up and down.

Emma smiled and looked at everyone else who stared back at her with wide eyes.

"Ok, so here's the deal…Mom she's six, her name is Amelia and she would love to be dressed up in dresses she's such a girly girl. But um there's something else too." Emma says as she looks down.

"Well? What is it Ms. Swan?" Regina asked as she sat down on the couch.

Henry looked nervous, "She's not sick is she?" Henry asked.

Emma shook her head and then signed. 'She's deaf.'

Everyone looked at her with confused looks except Henry who caught on right away. "That's sign language I learned that in school once!"

"It is Henry."

"That is so cool you know sign language!" Henry smiles.

Regina looks at Emma confused, Emma could tell that she was trying to figure something out.

"Yes I do Henry I learned it about five years ago when I found out your sister was deaf." Emma explained.

Regina's eyes widened and looked at Emma, she didn't know what to say. Emma who caught Regina's look went over to her.

"It's ok, she's the happiest little girl. She doesn't know anything else and she's content." Emma explained.

"But it's difficult, I can't imagine going through life like that." Regina said, she had a look on her face that made Emma frown slightly.

"When you meet her you will understand, she's ok with it." Emma said. She pulled out her phone, she had a few videos of the little girl and held it in front of Regina, Snow and Henry came over as well.

"See? She's an amazing little girl." Emma said.

She watched as the others watched her little girl signing and dancing around, wondering how her little girl was going to adapt to her life here...

"So Henry do you want to come with me to pick up your sister?" Emma asked.

"Yes I do! Can I mom? Please?" Henry asks Regina.

Regina nods, but Emma catches her slight fear. "It's ok, she will like you Regina." Emma said.

TBC…


	2. Past and Future

I don't own them…

Regina watched the cute girl on Emma's phone, she was very happy and talking to Emma through sign. She looked similar to Henry but had the light eyes and hair of Emma, Regina couldn't help but wonder about the daughter Emma had kept secret.

"Regina, are you ok?" Emma asked snapping her out of her inner dialogue.

"Yes I'm just wondering about her." Regina admitted.

"Well she's always happy, and she laughs a lot. She has been deaf since birth, I was scared at first but then when I looked at her I knew that she would be ok." Emma said.

"Ma does she know about us?" Henry asked. "She does, and she can't wait to meet her big brother." Emma said as she smiled at her son.

"Neat! I can't wait to meet her too…um how can I talk to her?" Henry asked, his face turned to worry.

"Oh it's ok, I will be here to help." Emma said.

"We should learn sign language though Emma don't you think?" Snow asked.

"Yes you can, but you don't need to." Emma said again.

"She's so cute Emma, look at her face and hair!" Snow gushed.

"She loves those big bows, she asks me to put them in her hair all the time." Emma laughs.

"I was never that girly and I'm very sure Snow never was either, I think it's very funny that Ms. Swan has a daughter that is very girly considering that she is not." Regina laughed.

"Yeah I know, right?" Emma said laughing.

"What does this mean? She does this a lot." Henry asked as he imitated Amelia by using his open hand and placing it sideways with his thumb by his chin.

"That means mother and like this," Emma does the sign but moving her hand forward in two small arches. "means Grandmother." Emma explains.

"Ah cool!" Henry smiles.

Regina watched as her son excitedly tried to imitate his sister's signs and ask Emma what they meant, this was a definite surprise to her.

"How was it realizing that you would have to learn another form of communicating to communicate with your daughter?" Regina asked Emma.

"Terrifying, I wasn't sure at first if I could do it. We kept hearing about an operation to give her an implant so she could hear voices and noises, but that scared me because here was this little tiny baby looking at me with curiosity and thinking of putting her under anesthesia terrified me. She was way too young, so we learned sign language." Emma explained.

"That's so hard Emma, but you did it!" Snow said as she hugged her daughter.

"Yes I did, but it's still hard she's only six years old. And she needs to adjust here."

"But she will, Emma." Snow said. "Yes she has people who care for her." Regina said smiling.

"Ok, she keeps telling me to tell all of you not to treat her differently because she is deaf." Emma said.

"We wouldn't, she's family." Henry says smiling.

"She is." Emma said.

The next day they head out to New Jersey to pick up Amelia, Henry was in the backseat already asleep. Snow had already called her once to make sure she started the journey ok. They were crossing the New York border and Henry was getting excited, he started asking questions.

"Where we are going I lived there for a while, Amelia's dad worked at the Princeton teaching hospital." Emma explained.

"Wow was he a doctor?" Henry asked as he looked curiously at his mom.

Emma smiles briefly, "Yes he was."

"Cool! Where is he now?" Henry asked. "Um…he still works there. He is the head of the department now." Emma said as she sighed.

"So he is ok with you taking Amelia?"

"He is, it's not like he won't see her at all, he's just such an…um idiot." Emma said catching herself. Henry chuckles, he know what his mom was going to say.

"So what was his name and will I get to meet him?"

"That is possible and his name is Chase."

TBC


	3. And then we saw her

I don't own them… And words in the ' are signing.

And Emma just sighed, she and Chase were different than she and Neal. They had Amelia together but things fizzled out after a while. But they had to stay together for a little until Amelia was old enough to understand that her parents weren't going to be together anymore. She remembered when she told Amelia, she could tell that she understood but was sad as well, since then though Amelia was doing well. She is always very happy and made Emma smile, she couldn't believe that Chase is letting Amelia live with her in Storybrooke with no arguing, but she took it.

Emma was jolted out of her inner dialogue when she heard Henry call her.

"Hey Ma, will she like me?" Henry asked.

"Yes! She will love you kid, she was so excited when I told her that she had a brother and family in Storybrooke." Emma explained.

"But does she know who we all are?" Emma knew Henry was going to ask that question but she had already explained to Amelia about their unique family.

"Oh yeah she does, she was unsure at first but is absolutely fascinated and excited about it."

They pull up to the hospital, Henry caught the face Emma was making. He wasn't sure but to him it looked like hesitation, she probably didn't want to see Chase.

"We are picking her up here Ma?"

"Yeah, Chase couldn't take off there was a crisis that he has to handle." Emma explained.

"Ah, ok." Henry said as he held onto Emma's hand, He was anxious to meet his little sister. He then saw her she was happily coloring in her book in Chase's office. She looked up in time to see them walk in, Amelia jumped up and down. 'Mom, you are here!' 'Yes baby girl we are, here is Henry.' Emma signed back.

Amelia smiled and latched into a hug with Henry, Henry smiled and hugged her back.

'Hi Amelia it is nice to meet you.' Henry signed, he had learned that from Emma before they had gotten there.

'Hi Henry!' Amelia signed as she jumped up and down happily. Henry laughed.

"She moves a lot!" Henry laughs.

"Yes she does!" Emma said as she smiled.

'Ok let's go, where is your dad?' Emma signed to Amelia.

'He's in with a patient.'

Emma grabbed Amelia and Henry grabbed her things and they walked out of the office to see Chase walking back to his office.

"Ah Emma, Hi." Chase said.

"Hi Chase, so is Amelia good to go?"

"She is."

'Bye Amelia, be good for your mom.' Chase signed.

'Of course dad.' And with that she hugged him hard and then grabbed her mother's hand and they walked out the door.

The drive was quiet, Amelia and Henry had fallen asleep about five minutes into the drive. Henry couldn't resist as she took a photo of them, Amelia's head was lying on Henry's shoulder and Henry's head was on top of Amelia's head. It was adorable that she had to send it to Snow and Regina.

Immediately she got texts back, and she laughed. They must have just lost it on how cute the photo was.

{_Oh sweetie, that is absolutely adorable. I can't wait to meet this special girl. ~Mom}_

_{That is adorable Emma, they seem to like each other already. ~Regina}_

Emma then sent a group message to them in response.

_{Thank you and yes they took to each other right away, oh Amelia might be a little nervous meeting you guys so please don't feel offended if she doesn't sign hi right away.}_

_{We won't be offended, Regina, your father, and I understand.}_

It was about six when they arrived back into Storybrooke, Henry helped bring Amelia's things up while Emma helped prepare Amelia.

As soon as Henry entered she was greeted by hugs from Regina and Snow.

"Ma is helping Amelia, she might be nervous." Henry explained.

"Well that's understandable sweetie, we are new to her." Regina explained just as Emma entered with Amelia in her arms. Regina just gasped, she was a miniature of Emma almost to a tee.

"This is Amelia." Emma said as she put her down. Amelia looked around at the new faces and she looked up at Emma. 'It's ok sweetheart, you know who they are right?' Emma signed to her daughter.

'Yes, Grandma' As she pointed to Snow, 'R-e-g-i-n-a' as she pointed to Regina, 'Grandpa'.

'Yes.' Emma signed.

They all watched in amazement at Amelia, who looked at them curiously. And then Amelia smiled big and grabbed onto Henry.

"Hey!" Henry laughed.

"She loves her big brother!" Emma laughed. Amelia had wondered from her big brother's side to Regina's, Regina looked at her curiously and to her surprise Amelia smiled big at her. 'Hi, you are pretty.' Amelia signed at Regina who looked at Emma. "She said you are pretty." "Really? How do you say thank you?" "Thank you is like this." Emma putting her flat hand against near her lips and moved her hand forward to Regina. Regina then repeated it to Amelia and was rewarded by a big smile from the mini Emma.

"Oh Emma she is so cute!" Snow squealed, Emma laughed. "She is until she does something she's not supposed to."

'Do you want to watch Annie while we make dinner?' Emma signed and spoke to her daughter.

Amelia nodded.

"She can watch movies, even if she can't hear?" Henry asked. "Yes subtitles and she gets right up there to read the lips." Emma explained.

"So she can read lips?" Regina asked. "Yes, only if she needs to. She prefers signing." Emma explained.

"Hmm that's good." Regina said as she smiled. Emma put the movie in and almost instantly Amelia was signing along to the music.

"She knows this movie by heart." Emma said as she looked at everyone watching Amelia.

"She is adorable Emma, she is so energetic and happy." Regina said with a hint of sadness.

Catching the sadness in Regina's voice Emma speaks up, "She is a very happy girl, we made sure to tell her that they only difference from others is that she can't hear and to just be herself." Regina smiled.

"That's really good Emma and it looks like she takes that really seriously." Charming says.

"She's a little firecracker!" Emma laughs.

"Oh yeah!" Charming said laughing.

Just then Amelia ran up to Emma, Emma could tell something was wrong.

'Amelia, what's wrong?' She signed and spoke to the little girl.

'My tummy hurts.' Amelia signed.

'You're tummy? Have you had too much excitement for the day?' Emma signed and spoke as she picked up Amelia. She clung to Emma tightly burying her face into Emma's neck.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked.

"Her stomach hurts, I think she had too much excitement." Emma explained as she then felt wetness down her neck and chest. Amelia was throwing up on her, Snow immediately saw this and rushed to Emma's aid with paper towels. Regina reached out to hold Amelia and to both Emma and Regina's surprise Amelia accepted. Amelia just clung to Regina watching Snow help clean Emma up, Regina tried to soothe the tiny girl who was still crying. It had been awhile since she handled a crying child, but to Regina's relief she felt Amelia relax against her. "Is she asleep?" Regina asked Snow. "She's getting there, thank you Regina." Snow said as Emma nodded in agreement. "Thanks Regina, she likes you." Emma smiled. Regina smiled back. "You're welcome, she's such a cute girl it was no problem." Regina said as she bounced slightly up and down. "I can take her now, thank you Regina." Emma said as Regina handed Amelia off.

"Well this is going to be an adjustment." Snow said as she watched Emma lay her daughter on the couch, removing her hearing aids.

"What a sweet girl, I love her already." Snow replied to Regina.

"I do too Snow, I do too." Regina replied back.

TBC


	4. Hello

I DON'T OWN THEM. (Oh the spelling mistakes are intentional in this story)

Regina watched as Emma soothed Amelia on the couch, she went over to them. "Is she ok?" Regina asked sitting down next to Emma. "Yeah she just had too much excitement, this happens when she does. She likes you a lot Regina." Emma said as she smiled.

"Thank you, I think she's so adorable…I uh think I want to learn sign language." Regina said a little unsure. "Wow, that's great! I can teach you if you want?" Emma said. "Yes I would like that a lot." Regina said smiling.

"What happened?" Henry asked coming down from upstairs. He was in the bathroom, and had gotten side tracked in his room.

"Your sister got too excited and got sick, she's ok." Emma explained.

"Oh ok thanks Ma I wanted to make sure she was ok, so mom what do you think of her? Cute huh?" Henry asked Regina.

"She's adorable, I think she's an amazing little girl." Regina said.

"I'm so glad! She seems to like you a lot!" Henry said hugging Regina tightly.

Regina was so happy that the little girl took to her, she liked her. She liked how she and Emma were bonding now because of Amelia, Regina had never thought that she would have a friend in Emma but she does. She saw Emma looking at her.

"Hey are you ok? You zoned out for a little." Emma asked.

"Oh yeah I was just thinking of how glad I am that we are now friends, I never really had that." Regina said as she looked at Emma. "I'm very glad too Regina, thank you for helping me with Amelia when she was sick. I'm glad she didn't fuss when you were holding her."

Regina smiled at Emma and Emma smiled back, Snow catching the moment between her daughter and Regina smiled. "Me too, and thank you. Hey Snow, do you need any help?" Regina asked Snow who was picking up the kitchen.

"That would be nice, thank you Regina." Regina got up from the couch and squeezed Emma's shoulder and went into the kitchen.

A few minutes go by and Regina was on the other couch, she was resting when Emma sat next to her. "Are you ok? You seem quiet and a little tired." Emma asked.

"I'm ok I am just a little tired, I was nervous meeting Amelia so I didn't really sleep. I was afraid she would be scared of me." Regina confessed.

Emma rubbed Regina's back, "Oh Regina, she likes you a lot. She would never be afraid of you, you didn't have to worry, and she went to you today." Emma said.

"I know, so I guess I'm just tired." Regina said as she yawned.

Snow came over to them and sat down, "You have to take those out when she sleeps?" As she pointed to the hearing aids in Emma's left hand.

"Yes also when she takes a bath or shower, so they don't get crushed, wet, and that it is comfortable for her. She needs them so she could read lips." Emma explained.

"Wow Emma!" Snow sighed.

"Yeah but I'm used to it all, so don't worry mom." Emma said as she smiled.

"Ok Emma, hey Regina did you want to spend the night? You look exhausted and I don't want you driving when you are tired." Snow asked.

"I guess I can do that." Regina said. "She can sleep in my room." Henry said.

"Uh no way kid, you kick and snore in your sleep and I am not subjecting your mom to that again. And Amelia is now sharing a room with you so your room is full. She can sleep in my room, I will sleep on the floor on an air mattress." Emma said.

"Ok Ma, it will be like a sleepover!" Henry smiled.

"It will sort of." Emma smiled back.

"Thank you I really appreciate this, may I please I borrow something to sleep in?" Regina asked quietly.

Emma nodded, she grabbed Amelia and carried her upstairs. Regina watched as she helped the little girl into her pink tutu pajamas and placed her hearing aids on the night table beside her bed to tuck her into the pink sheets and comforter Snow and her had picked out earlier that week.

"She's so girly, look at that pink!" Regina said. Emma smiled, "I know, mom loves it."

Henry was getting into his bed when this was all going on, he had settled with an Avengers comic book.

"Goodnight Mom and Ma!"

"Goodnight Henry!" They both said as they took turns kissing his head.

Leaving the room they go down the hall.

"This is the bathroom, be careful the door doesn't lock very well. Unfortunately I learned that the embarrassing way." Emma said pointing to the door next to Henry and Amelia's room. "What happened?" Regina asked. Emma laughed, "Well I was getting out of the shower and my mom walks in. It was very embarrassing for both of us." Emma said as Regina laughed. "I'm very glad it wasn't Henry." Regina replied.

"Oh, me too! I made sure to tell him that if the shower was running a few minutes before do not enter the bathroom." Emma explained.

"That was good to do, unless we would have to do one of those talks." Regina said laughing.

"Oh yeah! Anyway, this is my room, sorry for the mess I didn't have time to clean it." Regina looked around the room, various clothes hung on the chair in the corner and on the bed post. Frames littered the top of her dresser, they were of Henry, Snow, Charming, and her. She saw one that was taken without them knowing, both her and Emma were laughing and looking at each other Henry was smiling in the middle.

"I love that photo, mom took that when we were at the park that time. I can give you a copy if you would like?" Emma asked.

Regina blushed and nodded, she was very surprised that Emma had a photo like this of them. Emma handed her some green work out pants with 'Juicy' on the butt and a short sleeve shirt that said 'Did you pahk your cah in Boston?'

"Thank you." "You are very welcome Regina."

Regina went to the bathroom to get dressed, it was very coordinated except for the shampoo bottles lining the side of the tub and toothbrushes hanging around the sink. She sighed and started to get dressed, when she exited the bathroom she saw Emma checking on Henry and Amelia. She was already dressed in work out pants and a tank top and her hair was pulled up to the top of her head. The apartment was quiet except for the occasional laughter from Snow downstairs.

As Regina entered Emma's bedroom, she caught a glimpse of something under the pillow on Emma's air mattress. It was cloth and off white, and looked like it was sewn and crocheted by hand.

"Regina…" Emma said as she walked into the room, Regina was looking at the pillow.

"Um…yeah that's my blanket." Emma mumbled out at Regina.

"You're what?" Regina asked as if she didn't hear her correctly.

"My blanket, I was wrapped in it as a baby and I had kept it ever since." Emma said as she shrugged.

"You're baby blanket? Wow can I see it?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded and grabbed it from under her pillow and handed it to Regina, she noticed the wear of the years. She traced her finger over Emma's name. "Regina are you ok?" Emma asked the now quiet woman. "Yes I was just thinking back, you were wrapped in this blanket when you escaped the curse right after you were born. You were minutes old, Emma I'm so sorry!" Regina said as tears filled her eyes. Emma rushed over to Regina, "No Regina it's ok, you are very different now that was the past." Emma hugged Regina hard as she was hugged back by Regina.

"Emma I'm just so sorry!" Regina sniffled.

"Shh no it's ok Regina." Emma said as she squeezed her harder. They stayed like that before breaking off again.

"We should go to bed." Regina said as she got into Emma's bed, Emma was getting into the bed on the floor when she heard Regina again. "Thank you Emma, it really haunts me what I did back then and I'm just glad that things are better."

"Of course Regina, sleep well ok?"

"Ok."

Almost instantly Regina was asleep but Emma sat up for a little longer, watching her sleep. She was wondering if her past haunts her dreams all the time to the point of her being terrified to even sleep.

The next thing she knew her bed was being invaded by someone else, as she felt the mattress move under their weight. She looked to see who the culprit was and noticed it was Regina, she was about to ask her what she was doing she noticed her face. It was wet with just shed tears and she was terrified.

"Regina?" Emma asked as she touched her shoulder.

"Can I just be near you? I just need company right now." Regina sniffled.

"Of course." Emma said as she brought the covers up to them.

"Goodnight Regina, I'm here."

TBC


	5. And it's Happy

I DON'T OWN THEM. Warning: There is a mention of puberty of Henry and everything that is associated with it.

The next morning Emma and Regina were greeted by Amelia jumping up and down excitedly, she looked at both Emma and Regina and smiled bigger. Regina waved to Amelia who waved back and smiled. 'Hey pretty girl!' Emma signed and spoke. 'Mom Henry won't get up, he said his bed is wet.' Amelia signed. Emma looked at Regina with wide eyes. "What is it?" Regina asked. "Amelia said that Henry's bed is wet and that he won't get up. He wet the bed!" Emma explained. "Wet the bed? Oh no, he hasn't done that for five years." Regina said as she got up. 'Mom i OK?' Amelia signed. 'She is, thank you Amelia now we are going to go see Henry. Go downstairs to Grandma ok?' Emma signed and spoke. Regina looked at her curiously. "She asked if you were ok." Emma said as she smiled.

'Ok mom, I will write to Gram.' Amelia signed. And she skipped down the stairs and heard Snow greet Amelia.

They walked into Henry's room when he was taking the sheets off the bed. "Henry what happened, are you ok?" Regina asked. Henry just shrugged, he must have had a nightmare. "You can tell us." Emma said. "I know, but uh it's embarrassing. I didn't just wet the bed." Henry mumbled, and Emma sighed. "Oh…wow ok kid um we will give you privacy until you get situated." Emma said as she felt Regina's eyes on her. They left his room. "What happened?" Regina asked. Emma just blushed, "Uh, he didn't really wet the bed he…um had a wet dream." "You mean he…oh my God!" Regina said as she blushed.

"Um yeah."

"Oh my God I don't want to think about our son having those thoughts, I'm not ready!" Regina confessed.

"I know me either but he's eleven, it was bound to come sometime." Emma shrugged.

Just then they hear Snow's voice, "Emma, can you come down here for a second? Amelia wrote that she hurts. And she pointed to her stomach again." "Ok I will be right there, Regina are you ok?" Emma asked. "Yeah I am but poor Amelia, maybe I can lay with her for a while and rub her stomach and back if you would like?" Regina asked.

"Sure I'm sure she would like that." Emma said as she disappeared downstairs, Regina following. She caught the last bit of Emma signing and speaking to Amelia and was relieved when Amelia nodded her head. And almost instantly she ran up to Regina and grabbed her waist, Regina smiled and picked her up and they headed back upstairs into Emma's room. Regina rubbed Amelia's back all the way up the stairs, and Amelia tightened her grip on Regina. She missed this, she used to do this with Henry all the time when he was Amelia's age.

Once in the room Regina laid down on Emma's bed with Amelia laying on her, she rubbed Amelia's back as she hummed. Amelia's thumb made its way into her mouth and she nestled into Regina, five minutes later Emma wanted to check on them and was greeted with a very cute sight that she had to take out her phone and record.

Regina was humming to Amelia as she rubbed her back and belly, Amelia snuggled into Regina's side and neck and was asleep. Emma knew the humming was an instinct of Regina's, but it was the cutest sight as she noticed that Regina was also starting to fall asleep. Emma silently awed as she went into the room to get more footage, and when she did her heart melted as she saw that Regina had wrapped her arms around Amelia so that her lips rested on Amelia's forehead. Emma couldn't help it, she moved Regina's hair from her face touching her face in the process.

"Oh Regina, you have changed so much and I am so happy you are now in our lives." As Emma left the room she could have sworn she saw Regina smile. And that made Emma smile too.

As Emma went downstairs she was greeted by Snow, "How is she?"

"She's snuggling with Regina, it's so cute look." Emma said as she brought out her phone to show Snow who awed through out the whole thing.

"Oh my gosh, look at Regina! Oh she's so cute with her!" Snow squealed.

"I know, I love it! I like seeing Regina like this." Emma said.

"Me too, it reminds me of the past when she was like that with me." Snow said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Do you want a copy of this mom?" Emma asked as she hugged Snow, who only nodded.

Then what seemed like hours, Regina made her way down the stairs. Amelia was still sleeping on Emma's bed and was greeted by Emma.

"Hey Regina, how is she?"

"She's still sound asleep, she's so adorable Emma." Regina said as she fixed her hair with her fingers.

"Thank you Regina, you were just amazing with her!" Emma said as she pulled out her phone to send Regina the footage. And almost instantly Regina opens the message, Emma watched Regina's face.

"Regina…" Emma started to say but Regina shook her head. "Thank you for this." Regina said as she smiled. "You are very welcome Regina." Just then Henry made an appearance, he was all embarrassed.

"Henry, do you want to talk?" Regina asked as she looked at her son.

"Uh maybe later, thanks mom."

Regina smiled, she watched Emma return holding Amelia who looked sad.

"Henry did you hit her?" Emma asked Henry who just shrugged.

Regina looked at Amelia then Henry with her hands on her hips.

"Did you? She's only six years old Henry! Why would you hit her?" Regina said.

"She was trying to see my…wetness so I slightly pushed her, that's all!" Henry confessed.

"Henry that was un called for!." Regina said. 'I'm sorr a.' Henry signed to Amelia who smiled at her big brother. She reached out for Henry to hold her and he did.

"Um can I please use your shower? I feel a little disgusting." Regina asked.

"Oh of course, you can use mine or Emma's shampoo." Snow replied.

"Thank you."

As she walked up the stairs she caught Emma watching her, she motioned for Emma to come. She wanted to talk to her.

"Hey are you ok Regina? You seemed a little melancholy." Emma asked.

"I'm just not feeling my best, I'm a little queasy because I didn't sleep that well last night. But being with Amelia was very soothing, um if you, Henry, and Amelia need a bigger place to live you are welcome to live with me in the mansion. It is very vast especially when it's just me." Regina confessed, she had a slight quiver in her voice that made Emma realize that she truly cared for them. Emma looked at her with shock but smiled immediately after. "Yeah that sounds amazing, Regina we would love to. Just let me sell my parents on the idea ok? It can be a week from now." Emma said. Regina just nodded, she liked that. Henry, had heard the conversation as he was heading to his room. "Really? We can live with mom?" Henry said. "Yeah would you like that?" Emma asked. "Absolutely!" Henry said as he hugged Emma then Regina. "Great! I uh just have to tell your Grandparents so don't say anything yet ok? We plan it to be a week from now.

"Ok!" Just then Amelia comes running up.

Does that sound good Regina?" Emma said. "Yes it does! Thank you."

'Mom I have to go potty!' 'Ok sweetie!' Amelia signed as she did her cute little potty dance, Regina couldn't resist a slight laugh.

"Hey Regina, Amelia has to go to the bathroom." Emma announced.

"It's ok, I need to get my clothes anyway." Regina said as she got her clothes.

Emma just smiled, Emma had told Amelia about the plan about the move in the bathroom so as Amelia came out of the bathroom she hugged Regina really hard. By the look on Regina's face Emma knew Amelia was squeezing her too hard. Regina was trying to overcome her need to expel her stomach contents from the sheer pressure of Amelia's grip on her stomach.

"Sorry." Emma said to Regina. "It's ok." Regina said as she smiled. 'Amelia, easy o a, her stomach hurts.' Emma signed and spoke. 'I'm sorry, I am happy.' "She's happy about everything so she hugged you hard but she said that she is sorry." "It's ok, tell her that." "She knows Regina, don't worry."

Regina entered the bathroom after Amelia's power hug, she was so happy that Emma, Henry, and Amelia would be living with her. She felt so lonely in that house alone, her thoughts were interrupted by a slight knock. "Hey Regina, sorry Amelia hugged you really hard when you have a semi queasy stomach. Have a great shower!" It was Emma. "Thank you Emma I will!"

Regina opened the door slightly to see Emma walking away, Amelia in her arms again.

She was happy, they all were happy!

TBC


	6. Caring

I don't own them. Not too excited about this chapter but I hope you enjoy!

Regina was happy that she was getting house mates; she was getting very lonely in her big house alone. She had changed and everyone was now seeing that, Regina had never been so happy in a very long time.

"Hey Regina, are you ok in there?" Emma called into the bathroom.

"Yes." Regina said as she exited the bathroom, her hair still damp from the shower. Amelia was playing Candy land with Henry and Emma was cleaning her room to make it more presentable. She saw Regina come out of the bathroom, "Hey how was the shower?"

"It was nice, I like your shampoo." Regina said. "Oh thank you Regina." Emma greeted Regina and noticed she had put on her same clothes she came over in.

Emma smiled at Regina, she was happy that Regina had changed for the better and that they could all be civil together. Amelia had come over to hug her again, Regina loved that little girl. She caught Henry just watching the interaction. "Henry come here, you know I love you too." Regina said. "Mom…I know geez!" Henry laughed as he tried to avoid the kiss he was about to get. Regina grabbed him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Henry just laughed as he hugged Regina back. "I love you too mom." Henry said as he disappeared back into his room.

"I'm going to go back home, but I will see you later?" Regina said as she started down the stairs.

"Of course, we will start moving in in a week." Emma said as she held onto Amelia.

"That sounds good." Regina said.

As Regina said her good byes she smiled, she was starting to feel like she belonged somewhere and that she didn't need anger or revenge to live anymore.

She was caught by Snow before she left, they had never gotten along since their past but something had changed in those months.

"Regina, how are you doing?" Snow asked watching Regina's face.

"I'm ok Snow, thank you for asking."

"I saw how you were with Amelia and it made me think back to when you were kind of like that with me, and I cried because I missed you." Snow confessed.

"You missed me?" Regina asked, she was taken back at what Snow had just confessed to her.

"Yes Regina, very much." Snow tearfully smiled at Regina.

Regina was speechless, Snow had forgiven her for everything that she had done to her and her family. Emotions welled up in her and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She felt Snow grab her into a hug, but she felt overwhelmed.

"Shh shh it's ok Regina, I'm here." Snow gently held Regina as her tears flowed onto Snow's shirt, Emma watched her mother and Regina from a distance. She was glad for this interaction between them, she held onto Amelia who stayed wrapped around her mom. Regina pulled away and Snow brought her thumbs up to wipe Regina's tears. "There you are!" Snow whispered.

"I should go, I will see you later." Regina said as she smiled at everyone then hugged Snow again.

"Ok Regina!" Snow said.

"Thank you Snow." Regina whispered.

Regina left smiling, that day she stayed at the mansion. She started to get the rooms ready for her guests. Emma and Amelia needed separate rooms, Henry still had his. She wanted Emma's room near hers and Amelia's near Henry's. Once she figured it out she put post it notes on the doors with their names. Regina was tired, she barely slept at the apartment and she was getting a headache. There was a slight knock on the front door as she opens it she sees a smiling Emma.

"Hi Regina, are you doing ok?"

"Yes, I figured out the room situation. You and I can share a bathroom while Henry and Amelia shares one as well. I am really glad you decided to do this." Regina said.

"Me too Regina and that sounds great! Hey do you want me to stay for a while?" Emma asked looking at tired Regina.

"I was going to take a bath and then a nap, but thank you." Regina replied.

"Of course, will I see you later? Like we can get dinner or something, the family?" Emma asked.

"That would be nice."

"Ok then I will go, see you later."

And with that Emma left, Regina was left alone with her thoughts.

Emma walked back to the apartment, Regina looked tired. She was glad Regina asked them to move in with her, she knew Regina was lonely but didn't want to admit it to anyone.

She got to the apartment and was greeted by Amelia who squeezed her legs, Snow came up to Emma.

"How is everything?" Snow asked.

"Everything was ok, she seemed tired. We should all go out to eat tonight, she thought it was a good idea." Emma said.

"Ok that sounds good Em." Snow said as Snow rubbed her arm.

Just then Emma's phone rang, she looked at it. It was Regina.

"Hi Regina."

"Hello Ms. Swan, are you in the middle of something?"

"No, what's up?"

"Can you talk?" Regina asked, her voice slightly raspy.

"Yes, what's wrong? You sound different." Emma asked.

"I'm just feeling a little sick, can we have dinner here instead?" Regina asked.

"Sure, do you need anything? Snow and I can come over with Henry and Amelia and we can help make dinner?" Emma suggested.

"Ok, can you keep me company?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I will Regina. Are you sure you are ok? Did something happen after I left?"

"No."

"Regina it's ok, I will come back over if you need me to." Emma said.

"Yes." Regina said as she heard her sniffle slightly.

Emma had never heard Regina be this emotional, she was very worried about the sudden change in her demeanor.

"Ok, I will be right over."

"But you just left, are you sure?" Regina asked.

"Absolutely!"

"Ok. "

"Hey mom can you watch Amelia and Henry again?"

"Sure, why?"

"Regina is having a hard time, I'm not really sure why but I have an idea."

Emma knew why Regina was having a hard time, she was finally getting used to being accepted within a family structure. Emma headed over to the mansion after saying goodbye to Henry and Amelia, the door was unlocked as she knew it would be with Regina asking her to come back.

Regina wasn't downstairs so she went upstairs, Regina's door was closed slightly she saw the lump in the bed which had to be Regina.

"Regina?" Emma called out.

"In here." Regina said from under the covers, Emma walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off of Regina and looked into her eyes. They were glistening with unshed tears.

"Hey what's the matter?" Emma asked Regina, who was looking at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen on the brunette.

Regina's lip quivered, Regina hated crying but felt it necessary at that moment.

"I…I'm sorry." Regina sobbed.

"Hey Regina its ok, please don't cry!" Emma said softly as she hugged her, her cheek against Regina's forehead.

Regina's skin felt hot to the touch against her cheek, Emma suspected that she had been sick since she got back to her house.

"You have a fever Regina, you are burning up!" Emma said.

"Yes…" Regina sniffled, she kept her head against Emma's cheek.

"I will take care of you if you want?" Emma asked.

Regina just nodded, she felt so miserable but she didn't want Emma to see how bad she felt. But in the back of her mind she knew Emma already knew how bad she felt.

"Does anything hurt? We will take care of that first." Emma asked.

"Yes my head and stomach, they have been consistent since we got back here." Regina explained.

"Oh ok, it's probably the fever that's making your head hurt. But I think you might have the stomach flu or something like that, have you thrown up at all?" Emma asked.

"No." Regina said as she laid back down.

"Please let me know if you need help, ok? I don't want you trying to handle it yourself, you have me now to help you. You are our family." Emma said.

Regina was touched by Emma's words even though they weren't the most eloquent she had ever heard, she was touched by the emotion behind the words.

"I will. Thank you." Regina said as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Emma smiled, she was so glad that everyone was now civil and starting to become friends and family. Regina looked like she felt absolutely horrible, but Emma knew she was trying to put on her mask for Emma to try and hide that she was feeling nauseous and vulnerable.

Emma was drawn out of her thoughts by a moan beside her, it was Regina.

"Regina?" Emma asked looking over at Regina who now was very pale, sweat was beading up on her forehead and she looked clammy to the touch.

"Ms. Swan, I feel really nauseous all of a sudden." Regina moaned as she sat up quickly, Regina's eyes were slightly glazed over. Regina was going to be sick. Regina made efforts to hide the fact that she needed to vomit, but Emma caught on immediately. She knew that look as she had made it plenty of times in the past.

"Regina? Are you going to throw up?" Emma asked.

"I think…" Regina started to say, but she threw a hand over her mouth and bolted from the bed only to trip over her shoes she had left in haste get into her bed. Emma watched as Regina fell, the tears started flowing and Regina leaned forward and started to painfully expel her stomach contents all over the floor by Emma who was kneeling beside her. "Shh Regina… its ok." Emma said as she tried to comfort the suffering brunette.

Emma had never seen Regina so sick, and it worried her as it was very sudden that she had fallen ill. Regina threw up another time before Emma heard the commotion downstairs, then her mother's voice.

"Sorry, both Henry and Amelia wanted to see Regina. Amelia had written that she was scared that you had to help Regina. Is she ok?" Snow said as she appeared in the doorway to see her answer.

Regina was bent over, she was breathing heavily as she tried not to expel her stomach contents again. There was excess vomit dripping from Regina's mouth, where the puddle of vomit was, the sight before her made Snow gasp.

"No, she's pretty sick right now. She is burning up, shh Regina it's ok." Emma said as she rubbed Regina's back once more.

"Oh my God Emma, when did it get like this?" Snow asked.

"In a matter of minutes, I think she might have food poisoning or something. I'm really worried about her I think she needs to see the doctor." Emma said.

"No I don't want to go to the hospital!" Regina cried.

"No no, we will bring Doc here it's going to be ok Regina." Snow said.

Regina nodded, she was so embarrassed that she had gotten sick all over the floor in front of Emma. What a welcome to Amelia, her thoughts were interrupted by the urge to throw up again and Regina panicked as she leaned forward again. A little bit of vomit escaped from her mouth again as she whimpered.

Emma rubbed Regina's back, "Shh…it's ok." Emma whispered, Regina started to gag again. She closed her eyes to the feeling of Emma rubbing circles on her back. Amelia came up the stairs with Henry who lead her in the direction of Regina's room.

"Sick." Henry signed. Amelia frowned and started to cry. "Henry, why did you bring her up here? She gets really upset at stuff like this!" Emma said. "I'm sorry, she wanted to see you and Mom." Henry explained.

'It is ok sweetheart Regina is sick, she will be ok I promise.' Emma spoke and signed.

"Ok Doc will be right over." Snow said as she looked at the scene in Regina's room.

'Scared mom, I want Regina better.' Amelia signed.

'I know, she will be sweetie.'

"What's wrong?" Regina asked weakly.

"Amelia is scared and upset that you are sick." Emma explained.

"Oh no, can you help me move to face her?" Regina asked Emma.

"Of course." Emma said as she helped Regina move.

"Tell her it will be ok." Regina said to Emma who signed it to Amelia.

"I already did, she loves you Regina and like me hates to see you suffering." Emma said.

Regina smiled weakly. 'Are you better?' Amelia signed to Regina who looked at Emma to translate.

'No not better yet Amelia, it will be ok.' Emma signed and spoke.

Just then Doc entered the room, "Ok what seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"Regina just started vomiting and feeling really weak today, when I touched her head she was hot to the touch like she had a fever." Emma explained.

"Ok, help me get her on the bed." Doc said, once they did that he checked her out.

"Well she does indeed have a form of food poisoning and a touch of the flu, that's why it appears really bad. This food poisoning is a form where she ate something that she was allergic to. Regina what foods are you allergic to?" Doc asked.

"Strawberries, milk, and shell fish." Regina replied.

"Oh that's right!" Snow said out loud.

"Do you know if you ate any foods with those in them? It's not always easy to tell." Doc explained.

"Maybe milk, it always causes me to vomit after I ingest it. As for the other two foods the reactions are far more serious so I don't think it was either one of those." Regina explained.

"Ok that explains it then, I had no idea you were allergic to those." Emma said.

"Yes, I found out when I got here in Storybrooke. That was not a pleasant week." Regina said as she laid her head on the pillow.

"Ok this will help with the nausea and vomiting, you need to rest." Doc said as he handed the medicine to Regina who gave it to Emma. Regina snuggled into the covers as she watched the others in her room, Amelia made it her priority to crawl into the bed with Regina. Regina smiled weakly, but Emma picked her up and put her down on the floor beside the bed. 'No Amelia not right now, she is sick and needs to rest.' Emma signed and spoke to the little girl. Amelia nodded but pouted as she held onto Emma's legs, Emma rubbed Amelia's back. She knew her daughter was upset but she knew that Regina needed the rest.

Regina had fallen asleep by the time Doc left, everyone but Emma was downstairs. Emma sat by the bed reading, she knew Regina was feeling vulnerable that day and she didn't want to be far from her just in case she woke up. To her surprise Regina stayed asleep, she looked very peaceful and Emma was very glad. Snow had jolted her from her thoughts as she stepped in front of her, "Emma honey Amelia is crying, Henry keeps saying she is repeating you and Regina's names." "Ok, you can bring her up here. She's tired and needs a nap, she gets like this when she is over tired." Emma explained. "Ok be right back." Snow said as she disappeared. She reappeared with Amelia who ran to Emma and Emma picked her up and let Amelia wrap around her as she fell asleep almost instantly. "Wow you weren't kidding." Snow said as she laughed. "Yeah she always does this." Emma said as she looked over at Regina and she had her eyes open. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Emma asked. "I feel better, oh is she asleep?" Regina replied. Snow decided to go back downstairs to give them privacy.

"She is, she was crying but fell asleep instantly when I picked her up." Emma said. "Oh, what a precious baby." Regina mumbled.

"I know. She always gets really upset when people are sick or sad. It's heartbreaking to see her so upset. She was really sad and scared when she saw you were sick." Emma explained.

"Oh I'm sorry." Regina said weakly.

"Hey Regina, you don't have to apologize. That's how she is, she cares a lot." Emma explained.

"Why don't you and Amelia come and share the bed with me, she is sleeping and you look a little tired as well." Regina said.

"Ok but are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Yes, get in here already!" Regina laughed.

Emma carefully climbed into the bed next to Regina, she placed Amelia in between them and laid down. Regina and Emma were facing each other as Amelia buried herself into Emma's side. They smiled at each other before Regina's eyes got heavy again, Emma reached over to rub the hair off Regina's face only stopping to rest her hand on her cheek. Regina lightly smiled as she sighed, Emma just smiled and watched Regina and Amelia sleep until sleep took over her as well. Snow had decided to check on the three upstairs, she hadn't heard anything so she was curious as to what happened up there. The sight that greeted her warmed her heart both Emma and Regina were snuggled into Amelia who was also asleep against Emma. Emma's hand was resting on Regina's face, and Regina's hand was on top of hers.

Snow went against her better judgment and snapped a photo, she was going to have to deal with whatever trouble she was going to get once she sent the photo to the two.

A few hours pass and it was Emma who came down with Amelia. "Nice pic mom, were we really like that?" Emma asked.

"You were, it was so adorable that I had to take a photo of it. I hope that was ok." Snow said.

"Yes that was fine, it's really cute I didn't even realize I had my hand like that on Regina and that she had her hand like that with mine." Emma said.

"Yeah it was sweet, how is she? Is she still asleep?" Snow asked.

"Kind of, I had to come down and get her a bucket in case she had to throw up again. I don't think she is done throwing up… I was thinking, I think that Henry, Amelia, and I should move in here sooner." Emma said. "Really?"

"Yeah, will you help decorate Amelia's room?" Emma asked.

Snow lit up and nodded.

"Hey mom, guess what?!" Henry yelled as he ran up the stairs, Emma took off after Henry to tell him to calm down when she got to the room and Regina was smiling. "You decided to move in sooner? I'm very glad." Regina said as she sat up slowly.

"Yeah, I felt that it was right." Emma said as she shrugged.

"It is." Regina said as she smiled at Emma.

"Are you ok? Are you hungry?" Emma asked.

"A little but can you help me downstairs? I'm ready to see and be with the others."

Emma smiled and helped Regina downstairs, Amelia's face lit up and she ran to Regina who opened her arms to hug her.

TBC


End file.
